


Dark Circuits

by Lady_Nightshade30



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Genji, Alpha/Omega Universe, Alternate Universe, Blackwatch Genji, Cunnilingus, Dark Mercy, Drugs, F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Omega!Brigit(Reader), Rape Threats, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, dub-con, forced mating, gang rape threats, threats of drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Genji returns from a mission with BlackWatch and hunts you down in the showers eager to reconfirm your feelings for each other. Whether you want to or not.This story is inspired by The Dark!Commander Morrison Series by Strikecommandher





	1. Dark Circuits (Blackwatch Unfallen)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A/U inspired by The Dark!Commander Morrison Series by Strikecommandher - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10671942/chapters/23623683
> 
> it deals with Blackwatch Genji. I kept going back and forth on whether or not this would be a Blackwatch!Genji/Reader or Blackwatch!Genji/Brigit(My OC) before deciding I would just combine it. Like the Dark!!Commander series this one is also going to be pretty dark. 
> 
> I’ve rewritten this damn thing so many times. I don’t know if this is going to be just a series of unconnected one shots that take place in the same universe or if they will eventually become a series of one shots that are connected and form a greater arc. 
> 
> There may also be some A/U one shots throughout here. I will make notes on which universe the chapters are as they are posted. For example if I do a story dealing with A/B/O universe I will include that in the chapter list. 
> 
> And I will try to keep you informed of the timeline for this universe as it develops.
> 
> Other than that I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Couple of things:  
> 1) Overwatch/Blackwatch never fell, at least not yet.  
> 2) Thus Genji never meet Zen  
> 3) Thus Genji has A LOT of anger aimed at Hanzo  
> 4) Genji is his Blackwatch uniform
> 
> Also is there a way I can include the link to the Dark!Commander Morrison story in the summary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch Genji returns to base and finds you in the showers.
> 
> I edited this chapter a bit on 11/11/2018

“Smile for me Kitsune.” Genji ordered as he cornered you in one of the showers in the locker room one night after he had returned from a mission. “Well?”

A shaky smile stretched across your lips, your tears mixing with the water from the shower head. You didn’t dare scream for help because that would only make him not just angry but violent and Genji was easier to deal with when he was calm. Well as calm as Genji can be when he was awake. There were moment when he was sleeping beside you where he was calm. At least until he had a nightmare about the night his brother tried to kill him then he wasn’t calm. 

At all.

“Good girl,” he praised, moving his hands from either side of your head to your shoulders before moving them upwards his thumbs feeling how hard your heart was beating in her neck. “Is your heart beating that fast for me pet?”

A whimper left your chapped lips as Genji’s hands reached out to cup your face, his thumbs brushing along your cheek bones. When you were a child Genji’s touch had been comforting, almost brotherly in nature, but now it was unnerving; because despite how gentle he was being with you, you knew he could easily shatter your jaw. 

Something he had threatened to do before, multiple times, whenever you disobeyed him.

Your tongue snaked out to lick your lips before you opened your mouth to ask him a question when he interrupted you with a question of his own.

“Did you miss me while I was away on my mission? Did you miss how much my cock fills you?” He asked pushing his thumbs into your mouth, causing you to automatically suck on the appendages before he went on not waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry I was away from you for so long. It was so hard to be away from you Kitsune. Next time I go on a mission  
I’ll be sure to get done faster, so that I can come home to you.”

The cyborg Blackwatch agent had been gone for nearly a month, resulting in you being able to sleep peacefully throughout the night for the first time in a long time. A part of you had foolishly hoped he had been killed. But you doubted that much, mainly because your luck wasn’t that good and because he himself seemed to have more lives than a cat did. 

“Or did you find someone else to fill your pussy up?” he asked darkly his hands tightening their grip and to a nearly crushing pressure, you were sure he would leave a bruises on your skin and you wondered frantically if you had enough concealer to cover them. “Did you let that fucking cowboy mount and fuck you like a common fucking whore?”

“No.” You shook your head frantically in answer, well as frantically as you could with his hands still cupping you. “No of course not. I would never let him near me like that.” 

You whimpered as his grip on your face tightened, maybe you should just call in sick tomorrow and ask to work from your room, before his grip relaxed. A gentle kiss was placed on your shoulder as he inhaled the scent of your apple soap. 

“Hhhhmmm Good girl Kitsune.” He cooed as he removed his cybernetic thumb from your mouth and trailed his hand down your body to rest between your legs. 

“Please don’t.” You whisper as you glance frantically around as if expecting someone to be hiding in the shadows and watching the two of you from the other side of the shower curtain.

“Please don’t what?” he cooed as he slid two fingers inside you and started his thumb on a low vibrate setting.

“Please not here.” You gasped as you bit down on your lower lip.

Genji chuckled as he wrapped his flesh arm around your waist and pulled you against his chest. “Why not? No one else is in here. Just relax I promise I’ll stop if someone comes in.”

You know it’s a lie because Genji gets off on the idea that someone will hear you two. He gets off on the knowledge other people will know you are already taken, especially if the people hearing you had previously expressed an interest in you. You buried your face into his shoulder as he upped the vibrations in his hand and continued to stroke his fingers in and out of you. 

“Look at how wet you are getting sweetheart.” He cooed. “My sweet little Kitsune. So wet for me already.”

You squirmed in his embrace and tried to get away from him only to have him tighten his hold on you as he pressed you against the wall. 

“Genji please.” You begged again as he increased the vibration speed and power in his thumb causing you to attempt to squirm away. “Not here.”

He ignores you and increases the speed of his fingers inside you, paying particular attention to the buttons he knows you have deep inside of you. The buttons he found within the first month of the two of you being reunited. 

“Why not here pet?” he asked as he started to scissor you. “Do you not want people to hear you with me?”

“That’s-. That’s not it!”

And just like that Genji is angry again and the hand that was between her legs is suddenly wrapped around your neck and squeezing painfully, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

“Then what is it!” He snarled as he slowly tightened his grip. “Were you lying to me about fucking someone else? Have you let that Cowboy fucker into your pussy or have you allowed him to take you in the ass?” 

“No! I swear there was no one else!” You say in a desperate panic. “There will never be anyone else! Just you! It’s just I want to do it in my bed! Please! Please let’s go to my room! I want to do it in my room.”

For a moment you thought Genji wouldn’t believe you because the dark look in his red eyes isn’t fading but after a moment his eyes start to crinkle a bit in happiness. The hand not around your neck reached up and removed the face mask, letting it drop to the floor at your feet.

“Don’t worry Kitsune,” he purred as he finally removed his hand from your throat moved it downwards to cup your breast. “I have every intention of taking you there too. I just don’t want to wait that long to be reacquainted with your lovely body.”

His dark red eyes slid down your body before a smirk spread across his lips when he returned to your own mouth. “And letting you get reacquainted with mine.”

“Genji.” You whimpered another plea for a new location on your lips as he turned the two of you around so that you were trapped between him and the shower wall. 

He just chuckled softly at you as he stroked his thumb over your cheek, brushing away your tears as they mixed with the shower water and ran down your cheeks. “Come now Kitsune. On your knees.”

You nodded slowly and sniffled slightly as you sank to your knees before him your hands moving to press the release button to reveal his synthetic cock. His human hand reached down and fisted itself in your damp hair as you licked your lips before taking his cock into your mouth. The taste of sweat and synthetic skin blending appallingly with the water from the shower that managed to get into your mouth as well. A deep groan left his throat the moment you started stroking his cock with your tongue. 

“That’s it Kitsune,” he breathed letting out a low groan as you took enough of the cock into your mouth until the tip touched the back of your throat. “That’s it. Good girl. Suck me off. Fuck! You are so good at this!” 

Genji didn’t bother to smother or hold back his moans as you continued to work your mouth over his synthetic cock while you grasped his hips to help steady yourself against his thrusting. Pained grunts left your throat whenever a particular brutal thrust caused you to hit your head against the shower wall. The grip he had on your hair tightened and he slowly started to force more of his member down your throat with each forced thrust. You gagged as it started to get harder to breathe and tried to yank yourself away from him as you flailed your hands against his stomach in an attempt to get him away. The hand not entangled in your hair slipped down to cup your jaw, holding your head in place his thumb stroking along your jaw bone. 

A low, long moan left his throat as his thrusting started to become erratic, the signal that he was close to orgasm. “God Kitsune I love how your tongue feels whenever it strokes my cock. God you’re doing so well tonight.”

You grunted a response and hit against his hips with your palm trying to get him to stop thrusting so violently. His response was only to laugh at you, quickly followed by a lewd groan. He had told you the first time he had forced you to go down on him that he loved the sounds you made whenever you gagged and struggled to breathe with him in your mouth. The hand on your jaw moved upwards to join its brother in your hair as he leaned forward and captured you even more between his body and the wall.

“Look at me.” He ordered. “I want you to look at him when I come. I want you to see what that tongue and mouth of yours can do.”

Gingerly you opened your eyes to look at him as you continued to service him, thankful that his body blocked out most of the water from the showerhead. 

“Fuck!” he groaned as your ministrations with your tongue and mouth on him finally triggered his orgasm.

He leaned against the wall, still holding onto your head tightly in his grasp as he lazily gave a few more pumps into your mouth while he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. Finally he pulled out and released your head causing you to collapse against the wall as you gasped for breath and wiped away the drool that dripped down your chin. He hummed as he crouched down before you and brushed your hair behind your head away from your face.

“You did so well Kitsune,” he cooed kissing you tenderly and sliding his tongue deep into your mouth before sliding his hands under your ass so he could lift you up so he was eye level with your inner thigh. “Let me show my appreciation for your wonderful gift.”

“No. Please. Not here.”

Your pleas went ignored as he drew a long, leisurely lick up your slit groaning loudly at your taste. Another lick had you grabbing hold of his hair with one hand and the other clapping over your mouth to cover your moans and prevent you from being heard. Genji chuckled against you and pushed his tongue inside you so he could lap at what he found there groaning loudly against you with each thrust of his tongue. 

“Don’t hide your pleasure Bri,” Genji chuckled before he went back to sucking on your clit, flicking his tongue against it a few times drawing a few whimpers from your mouth. “Let me hear every moan you have for me.”

“Genji,” you whimpered as you kept an eye on the shower curtain for anyone else entering into the room with you.

A harsh bit on your inner thigh caused you to shriek and start with a surprise staring down at him in shock. The kiss he pressed to the bite was sweet, almost mockingly so, and soothing as he lapped at the fresh mark. 

“And stop worrying so much about someone else coming in and seeing us. Unless you are worried the bastard you are fucking on the side is going to see you.” He glanced up at you with his dark red eyes from beneath long, black lashes.

“I told you there’s no one else.” You sobbed as he went right back to licking at your slit and sucking at your clit.

“There better not be.” One of his hands slipped between your legs and fingers pushed up into you curling inside of you drawing out more moans with each movement of his fingers and flick of his tongue. “Because I had no desire to share you with anyone, especially not that mother fucking cowboy. Oh god you taste so fucking sweet Kitsune.”

“Genji!” 

“That’s it Baby! That’s it moan for me Kitsune,” he purred as his fingers pressed against your clit and started to vibrate. “Moan for me like the whore you are. Let me hear you.”

You squirmed against his hold and bit down harshly on your lower lip to fight back the moans that the vibrations were trying to coax out of you. Your attempts only seemed to amuse Genji because he chuckled against you and ramped up the vibrations bringing out a strangled moan. 

“You’re so wet Kitsune and it’s not just because of the shower either.” Genji chuckled pulling back to stare into your eyes. “No matter how much you try to deny it I know you love it when I do this. You love everything I do to you.”

“No.” You whispered your body shaking from your approaching orgasm. “No. I don’t. I don’t love-.”

Your protest was cut off as another lick drew out a moan from you, quickly followed by a strangled sob as an orgasm swept through you and he eagerly drank it all up. 

“That’s it baby. Give it all to me.” He growled as he held your hips against his mouth. 

He hummed happily the moment your body ceased twitching from your orgasm and he lowered you onto his lap with a surprising gentleness. He pulled you eagerly in for a passionate kiss as he lazily rolled his hips against yours his cock brushing against your opening with each pass.

“Now what were you saying?” he asked as he nibbled onto your ear lobe.

“No please. No more.” You begged.

He ignored your sobs as he trailed kisses up your neck before capturing your lips again. His cybernetic arm held you against him while the flesh and blood hand stroked up and down your body, a mocking gesture of comfort. He continued to pepper your face with kisses as he mumbled words of praise and love against your flesh. Meanwhile the hand that had stroking your back trailed down until it curved around your ass, slipping between your cheeks with his fingers pressing into the tight hole.

“No.” He murmured into her ear. “That wasn’t it. It was something else. Oh well. I guess it’s not important.”

“Genji,” you whispered as you frantically tried to keep him from penetrating you both with his finger and his cock. “Please. Can’t we go to my room? I’m okay with being penetrated but please not here!”

Genji chuckled and pressed a harsh kiss against your lip, grinding your teeth against his before biting down on your lower lip drawing blood. “It’s still so sweet that you think you can have any real say in what we do and where we do it my sweet.”

You continued to shake your head desperately as he went back to rolling your hips together while you looked watched the shower curtain over his shoulder for any sign of someone else being in the room with you two. The soft pants and groans he released with each pass ghosted across your ear and shoulder, the sounds combining with your heartbeat making a horrific soundtrack to what should have been an intimate moment. When you felt his prosthetic arm start moving between the two of you towards your legs you began to squirm in an attempt to move away only for his organic arm to wrap around your hips and hold you tightly against him. 

You were about to say something when you heard the door to the locker room open and several voices filled the room. You felt your heart stop as you froze in Genji’s lap who only laughed softly and tightened his hold on you as his hips as his vibrating fingers continued their work. At least until he heard the words that came out of the new comer’s mouths.

“Did you see Brigit tonight.” One of the male voices said has a few shadows passed by the other side of the curtain a crude laugh leaving his lips.

You felt Genji freeze and waited to see what would happen with baited breath. You were sure Genji froze because he wasn’t good at sharing you, never had been. You were now frozen because you knew he could react violently and your fellow agents could very well wind up in need of Mercy’s medical care or a coffin if they weren’t careful about what came out of their mouths. You could hear the blood pounding in your ears as the men continued to talk and you waited anxiously for Genji to make a move.

“I know right?” said another one. “I wouldn’t mind getting the chance to pound that ass. I bet she hasn’t had a good cock in that pussy of hers in awhile too. I would to see how well those little tits of hers bounce as she rides me.”

“Genji,” you whispered as he pulled away from you while the two men continued to talk in vulgar detail about what they wanted to do to you. “Don’t. Please.”

You felt your mouth go dry at the dark look in his red eyes as he narrowed his eyes down at you in thought before a twisted smile spread across his face. And just like that you knew it wasn’t splashes of blood that was filling his head anymore as he sat back down and pulled you back onto his lap, gripping your hips tightly. You shake your head frantically before he promptly slid inside of you with a pleased moan.

“Don’t.” You begged as he grinned at you and slowly rolled his hips against you pulling a gasp from your swollen lips. “Please don’t.”

You were horrified when a low moan left your lips when he brushed against a sweet spot within you and shuddered as his cock did it again and again and again. 

“I knew you couldn’t help fight back the moans when I started fucking you.” Genji crowed in delight in your ear as he started to pick up the pace a bit.

“Looks like someone is having fun,” chuckled the first voice pausing in his description of how he thought you sounded when you were bent over and being pounded into doggy style as he listened to the moans Genji was pulling from you.

“Oh yeah. Who do you think it is?” his friend asked as Genji shifted you so that your back was pressed roughly against the wall.

“Don’t hide your pleasure from them Brigit.” Genji snarled while looking into your eyes with a twisted smile. “More importantly don’t hide it from me.”

“Who cares?” The first one said. “If we enjoy the show we can always find out later and see if he’s interested in sharing his little whore.”

Genji froze and you instinctively tightened your grip on his hips with your thighs, not that it would do any good, if he really wanted to draw blood. You leaned forward slightly until your breasts were crushed against his chest and whimpered in pleasure in his ear.

“Please,” you whispered fighting back the bile that threatened to rise in your throat. “Please more. I want more.” 

“Oh yeah.” The second voice groaned and more lewd sounds began to fill the room. “Someone is definitely having fun.”

You nearly gagged in disgust at the idea of someone jacking off to what was happening to you but instead focused on keeping Genji from killing them. Though you were starting to wonder if they actually deserved it knowing they were enjoying this. 

Genji just chuckled darkly and speed up his thrusts. “So glad you decided to finally give in.”

You gasped as his mouth left bite marks and trails down your neck to your shoulders, biting down roughly on your skin until he drew blood. His hands slid down your body, grabbing your ass roughly as he stood up and slammed your back against the wall. 

“You’re mine,” he hissed has another unwanted orgasm crashed around you drawing out a moan. 

You nod frantically as tears ran down your face and you attempted to remove yourself from his embrace. But unsurprisingly Genji refused to let you go as he pounded into you seeking his own orgasm. 

“All mine.” He whispered as he slammed into you once more while the tremors of an orgasm ripped through him. 

Your legs crumbled to the ground when he released them and had he not grabbed you, you would have been on the floor. He pressed kisses against your face, licking up your tears as he held you against him. The soft pleasant humming he released against your hair was supposed to have been calming but all it did was make you tense up even more weary of his next move as he turned the water off and the men who had been jacking off to your little scene grumbled under their breaths before moving on to their own showers. Finally  
Genji pulled away and gave you one final kiss on the mouth, surprisingly chaste this time.

“You are all mine,” he said again as he tucked himself away. “And I’ll kill anyone who even thinks they can have a chance with you remember that Bri.”

You froze and watched as he grabbed the facemask off the floor before heading to the shower curtain. “Genji-.”

“Don’t worry Kitsune.” He comforted as turning around to face you as he replaced his face mask. “I’m in a good mood so I will let the little bastards off for now. Maybe.”

You opened your mouth to protest but he silenced you by placing the face plate against your lips shushing you softly.

“I was kidding little one. See you at home. Love you Kitsune.”

Home meant your room. 

He would come for you again later and you had better be ready.

You swallowed and echoed his words earning you a smile from behind the facemask before he slipped away. Quickly you pulled your robe on and scurried out the door hoping the other two in the showers were too busy to notice you or Genji slipping away as you hurried to your room so you could quickly change into your pajamas and wait for Genji to come for you.

You didn’t have to wait long.


	2. Dark Heart (Alpha Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark Alpha/Omega universe story.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited on 11/11/2018. I will probably do more edits to this chapter as I get more ideas for how to do my Alpha/Beta/Omega universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m not totally sure I like how the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega universe I have going on nor am I sure I have all the kinks ironed out so once I do that I will probably rewrite it later.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr account and I am still working on it. So if you have any suggestions on how to make it better feel free to suggest away.
> 
> https://ladynightshade30.tumblr.com/
> 
> Originally it was going to be Genji who injected you with the drugs but then while writing it Mercy turned into the one to do it.

Your hands dig into the sheets until your knuckles are bone white and you whine into the pillow while the Alpha above you ruts against your clothed raised rare with his claw tipped hands braced on either side of your head. He moaned and panted desperately into your ear, sharp teeth nipped at your neck where he would mark you as soon as you reached your first heat. You can feel the knot forming at the base of his cock with each pass against your lace underwear.

“Fuck,” he whispered a low groan leaving his mouth and ghosting across your neck as his nose buried itself against your skin taking in as much as your scent as he could. “I can’t wait for you to finally go into heat. God you’ll feel so good wrapped around my cock. You’ll be so wet and tight just begging to be knotted.”

You licked your lips as you twisted your head to the side as he continued to groan against your skin. “Genji-.”

“Shut up!” He hissed as he shifted his weight so it is balanced on one hand while the other pushed down against the back of your neck. “Just shut up!”

You closed your eyes as you buried your face deeper into the pillow and waited for him to finish this round so you could rest before he started on with the next round. Your body had a habit of giving off the subtle signs of a coming heat but never actually going into it. It drove the Alphas around you crazy, specifically the one rutting against you now, because they couldn’t mate with you until you had your first heat. Genji had unsurprisingly thought of a way around that little law by not technically mating with you, whether he was rutting or not. The first few times he had done it, outside of being in a rut, you had allowed it because you figured he would go find someone else to mate with during his ruts.

But he hadn’t.

In fact the first time he had gone into a rut after your return when you graduated college a year ago he had shown up at your door right before it consumed him. The moment you opened the door, he had pushed his way in, pinned you against the wall and rutted against you with only your cotton pajamas and underwear separating the two of you. You hadn’t even been allowed to leave to shower or eat, instead he made you sponge yourself off before him or he did it himself, in a vain attempt at intimacy, and had you order your food in. He had in fact expected you to go into heat at some point during his weeklong rut and when you hadn’t, he had been displeased.

Well, he had been furious to be more precise. 

Because it was common for mated pairs to tilt each other into their own ruts or heats, especially if their fertile time was already nearing anyways and he had expected to be able to fully claim you as his eternal mate and keep you stuffed full of his eggs. 

Which is why the moment his rut ended he had you move into his fairly spacious room with him. And because he was so high up in Blackwatch his room was large enough to allow for a small kitchen and a decent sized bathroom that came with his own shower-bath combo, as opposed to the half bath she had in her room. And slowly your clothing started to come off with each passing rut until the only thing keeping from him penetrating you was a thin layer of lace. 

All this while he waited a year for you to finally go into heat. 

Genji’s loud groan above you broke you from your thoughts as you felt his warm seed spill across your back and ass, soaking into your thin nightgown that was bunched up around your upper back. The two of you stayed in your positions for awhile before Genji wrapped his hands around you, trapping your arms against your chest, as he sat up bringing you with him. Your nightshirt shifted back down your back, the material sticking to your back in an uncomfortable way. He hummed happily as he pulled you into his lap, shifting until he was in a more comfortable position. His sharp teeth nipped at her skin as his claws started to lightly scratching at her skin, picking at the lace underwear. 

“I can’t wait for you to experience your first heat Bri,” he muttered into your red hair as one of his hands caressed your flat stomach. “So I can start pumping eggs into you. I almost don’t want to wait for you to go into heat just so I can knot you. Fucking hell if I thought you would survive it I would do it now.”

You squirmed in his hold, feeling his erection start up again as you did so in an attempt to scramble from his hold as panic started to take hold as he tugged more insistently at your underwear. “Genji….”

He hushed you softly as he pressed his lips against your neck, rubbing his teeth against your mark in a mock bite as he started to bounce you on his lap as his finger rubbed against your clit. “I know I can’t. But fuck if you don’t make it hard to contain myself from doing so. “

His hands slid around your body and he pushed you back onto your hands and knees so he can go back to rutting against you as he pushes your night gown higher up your body. “The moment you go into heat I will plunge my knot inside your tight pussy no matter who is around to see it.”

“No Genji please!” you begged as you attempted to scramble away again.

“God damnit Brigit stop trying to run away from me!” he snapped tightening his grip on your hips and yanking you back against him so he could wrap his arms around your chest, capturing your arms against you. “I already fucking told you I wouldn’t knot you yet so calm the fuck down!”

While his flesh arm kept you against him, a show of power to prove he can protect you and the eggs he wants you to give him, his mechanically arm slipped between your legs and started rubbing your mound in circles. He curled over your trembling form and pressed a kiss against the back of your neck as one of his hands slide over your covered slit. His finger pressed against your clit through your underwear as he went back to rutting against your ass to his heart’s content. As he mumbled praises against your skin about how beautiful you were and how sweet you smelled.  
*****

Genji was away on a mission when it finally happened. 

Your body started to give off the subtle signals of going into heat without actually going into it like it normally did and Alphas started sniffing around you more than they normally did when Genji was away. They hovered at the door and watched you threw the glass windows of the computer and tech lab waiting for you to tip over into your first heat. 

Once Winston realized what was going on he shooed the lingering Alphas away and escorted you to your room and sent for Mercy. Shooing away Alphas and Betas who started to be drawn to your scent which had grown a bit more warmer and intense as your body prepared for the possibility of once again going into heat. Who meet the two of you at your dorm.

“Think you Winston,” she said opening your door and waving you inside. “I will take it from here.”

“Of course Mercy,” He said before flashing you a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you later Brigit.”

“ Thanks Winston,” you said softly as Mercy followed you inside and closed the door. 

“I assume you remember how this goes?” Mercy asked as she placed her bag on your desk by your bed to which you nod in affirmative. “Good. I’ll get things set up here while you get ready.”

You nodded as she turned her back and started stripping yourself of the clothing, grateful for the air conditioning that helped cool the sweat that was already starting to form on your body. The moment you were nude you sat gingerly at the foot of your bed and waited for Mercy to start the exam. Your heels kicking together slightly as you did so. 

Mercy turned to face you as she pulled her gloves on and froze when the first thing she noticed about you were the bite marks that decorated your body like morbid little butterflies. Every part of your body seemed to have at least one, save for the neck at least where an Alpha would place a mating bite on you. 

“Mercy?” you asked softly staring up at the older blonde in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“No of course not there is nothing wrong.” Mercy said as she shook herself and forced her mind to look at you clinically before saying. “Nothing at all in fact everything is going to be fine.”

Once the shock of seeing the bite marks, no doubt caused by Genji who had been hanging around the little omega and drooling at the thought of you going into heat, she gritted her teeth at the idea before forcing herself to look over you clinically. Your body while putting out pheromones a bit more than usual was showing no outward signs of a body preparing for heat. Your skin had not changed in color or texture, your breasts didn’t appear to be any plumper then they normally were and your hips weren’t any more pronounced than usual. 

At least there were no outward signs visible to the naked eye. Which while uncommon it wasn’t exactly unheard of for women to not show the physical signs of going into heat until right before or right after their heat first started. And often times the signs were so subtle it was hard to tell unless you were touching them. 

“Shall we begin Brigit?” Mercy asked coming to stand before you.

“Yes.” You said wanting to get the whole thing over with because there was something off putting about the way the blonde doctor was looking at you.

“Have you noticed your thirst or tolerance to heat or cold changing in the past couple days?” Mercy asked as she started ghosting her hands over your body.

“No. My water intake hasn’t changed,” you answered watching her hands trail along your body. “Nor has my tolerance to temperature.” 

“How is your tolerance now?” she asked as she felt your breasts to check for the tell tale signs of tenderness and fullness of a body preparing itself to be impregnated. “Are you too cold? Too hot?”

“I’m a little warmer than normal.” 

Mercy paused a moment before pulling away to stare down at you her gaze latching pointedly on a bite mark at your collarbone. “Genji’s your alpha? Isn’t he?”

“Not officially I mean he hasn’t knotted me or anything,” you answered as the heat in your face turned up a bit more from embarrassment while you started squirming under her gaze. “Why?”

Mercy blinked at you emotionlessly before replying with a tight, reassuring smile. “No reason. Please lay down and place your feet flat on the edge of the bed.”   
You nodded and slowly lowered yourself onto the bed and brought your feet up so that your heels were tucked against your rare, exposing yourself to the older woman. You grunted when you felt her place two fingers inside you and fell around before placing her other hand on your stomach and pressing down. The exam felt more intrusive and seemed to take longer than it had in the past but you remained silently figuring it was because you were finally starting to begin the process of going into heat. 

Finally she pulled away and you started to sit up. 

“Please don’t get up until I tell you otherwise,” the blonde doctor said as she moved back to where her bag was and exchanged her gloves for a fresh pair.

“Am I starting my heat?” you asked as you laid back down when she turned back to look at you. 

“At pretty slow rate but you are,” she said reaching into her bag for a syringe and a small bottle. “Do you want me to inject you with suppressants? Or would you rather I retrieve an alpha to aide you in your first heat and just give you a birth control shot?”

“Suppressants!” you answered automatically and the blonde doctor nodded in understanding pulling some of the liquid from the bottle into the syringe.

“Normally I would say you would need a shot once a month, but since your heat is late you might need it more often. But that is mainly going to depend on how fast this heat comes on and how the next one goes.” She answered as she approached you and gently pressed your thigh down so that your lower body twisted to the side and the thighs rested against the comforter. “But we will see how long it takes for this to work through your system and go from there. Okay?”

“Okay.” You agreed, releasing a sigh of relief glad to have a plan in place with the doctor. “That sounds good.”

That said Mercy inserts the needle into your thigh and starts to push the suppressants into your system. The reaction is immediate as your body temperature sky rockets and sleek begins to pour from between your legs signaling your heat not only starting but surging through you. 

“Mercy?” you shrieked in panic as you try to scramble away from her iron hard grip on your ankle as your body temperature started to sky rocket to unnatural levels. “What did you do to me?”

She ignored you as she pulled her phone from her pocket and started swiping around on it, looking for one of the more larger alphas who was starting his rut and needed an omega to help pass the time.

The familiar scent of Genji filled the room. 

“Finally.” He breathed dropping the faceplate onto the floor as his eyes all but rolled into the back of his head at your scent. “I thought you would never go into heat and bare my eggs.”

Both you and Mercy froze and slowly turned to face the cyborg ninja of Blackwatch.

“Genji,” you both breathed breathlessly though your voice had a touch of fear as your body both yearned for his knot and cringed at the idea of him touching you.

“Mercy,” Genji purred not taking his eyes off you as you tried to scramble out of Mercy’s gasp. “Get lost will ya?”

Mercy opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he turned a dark gaze her way before she released your ankle letting you scramble from the desk and curl into a ball in the corner of the room as she nodded before gathering up her stuff so she could leave the room.

“Kitsune,” he purred closing and locking the door before making his way to you blocking the path between you and the door. “Don’t run from me pretty one. Let me ease your heat for you with my knot.”

“Genji please.”

“Don’t worry Kitsune,” he cooed as he crouched before you and grabbed your wrist. “I’m going to take very good care of you and make you feel so good.”

You shrieked in surprise when he yanked you onto his lap and held you with your back against his chest as he slowly ground against you. His cybernetic hand immediately went between your legs vibrating the fingers against your clit as his fingers danced outside your growing wetness. Your body’s natural reaction to not only your heat but his upcoming rut as well and it’s been aided by whatever it was that Mercy injected you with.

“Genji please don’t,” you whisper as tears begin to fall down your face but knowing it was useless a first heat of an Omega female is the sweetest prize for an Alpha and with him being so close to his own rut you won’t get out of the room unknotted. “I don’t-. I can’t-. I’m not-.

“Sshh,” Genji whispers as his mouth nips at your neck paying particular attention to the area where your pheromones are contained where he would bite you later. 

It’s the same area an Alpha marks their Omega mate and already you can feel his caresses and bites releasing more of your scent into the air to egg both of you on. You open your mouth for one final protest but his words halted you.

“I will be sure you are more than ready for MY knot.”

Before you could say anything else Genji bit down harshly on your neck releasing your pheromones and drinking them in. And just like that a flip was switched in your head and you tilted your head back, released a long drawn out moan as you arched your back and grind your hips against him. He released a dark chuckle as his fingers plunged inside you while his teeth continued to bit and nip at your neck forcing your Omega nature to the front as your rational mind silenced itself.

“Good girl.” He breathed as he curled into you, forcing you to place your hands down on the floor in presentation to him. “Good, sweet Omega.”

“Genji,” You moaned as you tried to keep one final hold on your logical mind as your Omega mind began to take control moaning for the Alpha behind you to mount, knot, and breed you. 

“I love your moans,” he breathed dry humping against you as he nipped your neck releasing more of your pheromones into the air. “And your scent. You smell so sweet. So fertile. So ripe.”

A whimpered, high-pitched moan left your throat as Genji trailed his hands up and down your sides stroking your skin. His palms slipped up and cupped your breasts moaning at how fuller they felt now that you were in heat. 

“Fuck baby you are going to look so good when you are swollen with my eggs. In fact, I can’t wait to pump you full of one simply so I can pump you full of another and another and another. How does that sound my pretty little Omega?”

The answer slipped from your mouth before you could swallow it back down. “Wonderful.”

“Good answer Kitsune,” he breathed before straightening up and trailing his hands along your spine before groaning in pleasure. “I’m going to get so many fucking eggs from you.” 

That said he reached for the switch that would release the panel that covered his groin. The panel dropped to the ground with a clatter and Genji curled back over you again, thrusting into you as he did so. You both moaned at how brutality and fluidity of the thrust.

“God you are so warm and wet,” he breathed as he started thrusting rapidly into you. “You feel better than I thought you would.”

“Genji,” you breathed as he speed up his thrusts even more drawing a long drawn out sequel from you as his cybernetic hand reached between the two of you and started vibrating against your clit. 

“That’s right Kitsune,” he breathed as his knot started to grow in preparation to lock them together. “Just accept your fate as my pretty Omega and mother of my eggs. It will save us so much time. Besides you know you want to do this your body won’t allow for anything else but to be taken and breed until you are ripe with child.”

Your nails tried to dig into the floor as you tried to scramble for purchase against the brutal pace he had set. Moans and groans dropping from both your throats as he worked his growing knot against you. 

“Genji,” you whimpered as your body instinctively moved so that your chest was pressed against the floor and your ass was higher up allowing him and his seed greater access to your womb as your orgasm approached. 

“That’s it baby,” he praised as his knot started penetrating you and his thrusts became erratic as his end neared. “Give me your womb and your body and I’ll give you all the eggs and knots you can handle.”

You cried out as his large knot started pushing its way inside of you so it could lock the two of you together insuring you would take most of the seed. The moment it finished pushing its way inside of you, you both groaned in pleasure and your moans continued to grow in volume whenever his knot brushed against your sweet spot as he ground against you. He started nipping at your neck releasing more pheromones and slick with each bite.

“Almost there,” Genji moaned resorting to rolling his hips and shallow thrusts as it became harder to remove his knot from you. “That’s it.”

Those words seem to spur your body to grip onto his cock one final time as he finally locks inside of you allowing him to release his seed and triggers your own orgasm. The knot keeps the two of you locked together until both your orgasms died away and with it your heat filled brain leaving you gasping as your eyes filled with tears when you realized what had happened.

“No. No. No.” You chanted as you scrambled to make your limp limbs work despite the knot still locking the two of you together and keeping you in place. 

“Fuck yes!” Genji moaned and sat up giving short, shallow thrusts enjoying your heat while he was locked inside you. “You feel so good.”

You sobbed and collapsed to the ground your limbs jelly once Genji’s knot released you as the last waves of your first round of heat left you, clearing your mind fully of the haze of pheromones. Genji’s hands rolled you over onto your back and stared down at you, spreading your legs open so he could watch your combined fluids leave you. 

“Now that’s a pretty picture.” He chuckled as he licked his lips.

“Genji,” you whispered trying to crawl away from him as your head finished clearing and you wanted to get away from him before the second wave hit you. “Please-.”

“Don’t even think about it,” he breathed as he grabbed your ankles and spread them open even wider to enjoy the view before gathering you into his arms and pressing you down onto the bed. “I am going to continue to knot and breed you until you realize that you are mine. And we have children to bind us together.”

He moaned under his breath slowly as he trailed his fingers down your thighs trailing them between your legs and inserting three of his fingers inside you as if he were pushing them back inside you. Once again you tried to escape him only for him to growl in annoyance as he snatched up your ankles and pulled you closer to him wrapping your legs around his waist as the next wave of your heat began to build and threatened to crash into you.

“So I’m not letting you go until death claims you.” He breathed. “Now shall we continue?”

“Please don’t.” You shook your head rapidly but Genji caged you between his body and the bed as he thrust back into you as your mind began to be consumed by the next wave of heat.

“Please do.” Genji breathed biting down on your neck roughly enough to draw blood as he marked you. “Because we have only just begun.”

A week later____________

Mercy sighed and flipped the switch turning on the lights in her office, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Genji sitting in her office chair with his feet up on her desk. 

“Genji what can I do for you?” she asked pleasantly as she set her briefcase down and tried to ignore the strong smell of sex and Brigit that clung to his own scent. 

“I don’t know if I should thank you for what you did or kill you for it,” said Genji without looking up as he sharpened one of his blades.

Mercy felt the blood drain from her face as her throat dried out. “I don’t- I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Come now Mercy,” he snarled as he examined the sharpness of the blade. “I saw the name on the bottle of liquid you injected my Kitsune with. I know you weren’t going to inject her with a suppressant and instead you injected her with something that would kick her heat into overdrive. And I know you didn’t do it out of the goodness of your heart. I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Mercy narrowed her eyes. “And how do I look at you?”

“Like a whore in a never ending heat.” Genji said as he resheathed his weapon. “And when I assume you waited and bided your time for when I would go on a mission and my sweet Bri would start showing the signs of heat. Just so you could pump her full of even more hormones to either tip her completely into her first heat or make her heat even more intense. So another Alpha could get her hands in order to mount and knot her before me. And so that way you hoped if another Alpha did take her before me I would no longer want her. But what I don’t think you realize Mercy is that if I had caught another Alpha with his knot in MY BRIGIT I would fucking disembowel them and mount her covered in their blood.”

Mercy stared at him in shock as he admitted this and backed away slightly. “What are you saying?”

“What I am saying Mercy is this,” snarled Genji his dark red eyes flashing dangerously. “I forgive you for trying to knot my Brigit off to someone else this time because it allowed me the honors of finally knotting her. But if you pull a stunt like this again I will injected you with so many fucking heat hormones during your next heat and throw you to the members of Blackwatch and see how you enjoy being a real whore as they take turns knotting you over and over again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes. Genji.” She whimpered her throat dry from fear.

“Good.” Genji said brightly as he straightened up and headed for her office door. “Oh and Mercy thanks again for letting me finally knot my little Kitsune.”

The door to her office slammed shut with a loud bang of finality causing Mercy to jump. She licked her lips and stared at her desk. She knew she wouldn’t have gotten away with it, even if she had succeeded in getting Brigit knotted by another Alpha, Genji would have simply murdered that Alpha before coming for her.

And she also knew he wouldn't hesitate to carry out the threat. 

Nor could she go to Jack or Reyes because messing with the Omega of another Alpha, especially an Apex one, without their permission was forbidden and they would say she only had herself to blame.

She licked her lips and started considering her options on what to do next to protect herself.

Just in case Genji changed his mind about waiting to throw her to his fellow Alphas in Blackwatch. 

With shaking hands she pulled out her phone and made a call.


End file.
